This proposal seeks to continue our successful MARC U'STAR Program at SJSU. In the current four year period we have produced our first MARC Trainee Ph.D.'s, MD/Ph.D.'s and postdoctorals. In the four years we have had 17 publications and 2 more submitted. In addition, our Pre-MARC Program has improved minority student retention in the sciences. We seek to continue and to expand upon the activities from the current grant. Our Pre-MARC Program consists of three major activities: (1) Support for the Science 2 orientation course, "Success in Science". (2) Expanding the tutoring/mentoring in Pre-calculus (MATH 19), one of our Gatekeeper courses. (3) To continue to work with the NSF AMP Program to provide advanced workshops in support of gatekeeper courses in biology, chemistry, mathematics and physics. Our MARC Program includes on-campus and off-campus summer research. Students are expected to complete the demanding curricula in their majors. Each MARC trainee will take the MARC seminar (CHEM 184) each semester they are in the Program and they will take an ethics course once while they remain in the Program. Our MARC Program focuses upon getting the students into Ph.D. or MD/Ph.D. programs. Each of the activities will be evaluated annually and at the conclusion of the five-year competitive renewal period. [unreadable] [unreadable]